


No Commitment

by Roselynnism



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Game Grumps - Freeform, Ryan and Matt aren't in the Grumps in this Im sorry, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselynnism/pseuds/Roselynnism
Summary: You and Dan end up banging but just as friends and nothing more, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's weird but it's just a thing I've been thinking about for the past while and I wanted to put it in words.  
> Enjoy whatever this is.

Narrator (?) P.O.V  
You had joined the Grumps after becoming a recent College Grad, spending the first year out of college working at a part time job to pay for your apartment, and then spending the next year sending out ads to do some video editing to put your bachelor's degree to some use. The pay started to get good at your part time job so you changed to freelance editing and within a few months you wound up getting approached to edit a large sum of videos by an anonymous Arin Hanson (you would later find out after joining the grumps they were pre-recordings for when they would go to a convention). When you showed to work quickly and efficiently, you were approached again and again.  
After 6 months of non-stop excellent work (and learning who the Game Grumps are) Arin offered you a job of becoming an official part time editor. You would get a desk at the Grump Space as well as starting to be paid for your work.  
Working for a company that was not just fun but also very creative, put your hard earned degree to some use and not to mention the pay was so much better than what you part time job was doing right now, it was a no brainer.

 

So now here you were, 3 days after getting settled at your new work space and you were going to have you first proper conversation with Mr. Dan Avidan.

Your P.O.V  
You walked towards the kitchenette to grab a can of whatever was there to prepare for a night filled with nothing but Adobe Video Editor and the sounds of the grumps playing video games. You had dealt with these videos before but after moving to the Grump Space the amount of videos you were asked to edit had skyrocketed. You had been warned by Barry it can get very tiring so you should stock up on sugary drinks to help you through the night.

Head deep in the fridge, deciding what to bring back to your barren desk, you heard a voice behind you.  
"Any Pepsi in there YN?".  
"Yep, here Dan" You said, grabbing two cans, one for you and one for him.  
"Thank you" He smiled before cracking the can open and taking a gulp. You closed the fridge and took a drink of your own can yourself.  
"Going somewhere YN?" Dan asked, looking at your clothes. You didn't know how to dress for starting your job so you decided to go for some more "dressy up" looks for the first week and then returning to your favoured jeans or sweatpants if they fitted the dress code.  
"Nope, I'm here for the night. But thank you."  
"Really? I swear with that get up you'd be on the prowl for a hook-up at the bar" Dan said with wiggling eyebrows.  
"Please" You said with a laugh, heading back to your desk, "I'd never go with a stranger, I'd rather just bang my friend.".  
"Dude, that shit ruins friendships. You're better off with a stranger" Dan disagreed, following you.  
"The effort of getting someone at a bar though! It's actually just easier working it out with your friend."  
"How?".

And thus you and Dan had your first proper conversation, which would lead to discussion, with Dan.  
He argued that hooking up with a stranger is better as it's a new person every time, you get to pick from a range of men and women, you get to go out on the town and have a few drinks and they're almost always gone by the morning.  
You argued that friends was better as it can work out if you set rules, especially the feelings rule, if your friend is good you will always be guaranteed a good fuck, you can know if they have any STD's or not, you don't have to waste time going out or spending money on drinks and you can make an agreement that they are gone by the morning so they will ALWAYS be gone in the morning.

You effectively won that discussion, partly because Dan had to leave to to record but mostly because your reasons were superior. 

 

That was a year ago, you were now 25 and completely settled into the Grump Space. Your desk had upgraded its hardware as well as gain a few mementos. You had gone with the Grumps to some of their panels, you weren't on them but you were in the crowd, and you been upgraded to a full time Grump but due to your request, you stayed strictly behind the scenes unless you needed to be on camera.

Right now you were attempting to make a crack in the surface of the amount of videos you had to record. Arin and Suzy were away for a week so you and Barry were working hard to have the week covered.To you and Barry's surprise, Dan had come into the office. He didn't really need to since he wasn't needed for recording but you and Barry's wonderings were quickly answered.  
It got had gotten into the late night when Dan finally asked: "Where's Arin?".  
You and Barry shared a glance of confusion before answering. "He's gone for the week dude.".  
Dan's eyebrows furrowed, "No? We're having our recording marathon today and then he's gone tomorrow.".  
"No...He's gone today" Barry verified.  
"You're fucking with me".  
"Nope, sorry man".  
Dan's eyebrows hid within his hair before they knitted together. You watched as Dan rubbed his face with both of his hands and the rare feeling of annoyance and anger surrounded him.  
"Why? What's wrong?" You asked.  
"I had two interviews booked for Ninja Sex Party today! They would've really fucking helped us too but I _reluctantly_ cancelled to do the marathon today! We just lost a massive fucking opportunity and I just- Fuck Sake!" Dan explain in an angry manner before beginning to pace the Grump Space.  
Not use to seeing a pissed off Dan, you thought of the thing that helps calm you down...Food.

You opened up skype and sent Barry a message  
' _Hey, I've done 2 Grumps and 3 Steams. Can I take Dan to IHOP?_ '  
You watched as Barry texted back instantly.  
' _Yeah and you can go home as well, that's enough for today_ '  
You smiled and looked over at Barry giving you a thumbs up and a nod before going back to his monitor.  
You swirled to face Dans direction, "Hey Dan, wanna go grab some pancakes?"  
Dan stopped pacing to look at you and let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, sure" He said, subconsciously glad you've taken his mind off of the situation at hand.  
You both packed up your things, bid farewell to Barry and headed to the nearest IHOP.


End file.
